One Thousand Blades: A Tale of Fairy Tail
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: Akasha has sensed an imbalance in a parallel world that could conflict with the current world. In response she sends the youngest Heroic Spirit to handle the situation. ShirouxHAREM. Reviews are proportinate to the progress of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Shirou Emiya

Class Designation - Ranger

Skills

Riding – A+

Independent Action – A+

Magic resistance – A

Base Parameters

Strength – B+++

Endurance – A++

Agility – B+++

Mana – C

Luck – B+

Personal Skills

Bravery - A+

Clairvoyance – B

Eternal Arms Master – A+

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony – B

Projectile – A

Protection from Projectile – A

Noble Phantasms

Unlimited Blade Works Plus – Anti-World-C-A+++

Salvitore Mundi: Hopes of Gaia – Anti-Army-A+

Bahamut: Primal Lord of Dragons – Riding Mount/Familiar

Equipment

Phantom Armory – C+

Ring of Bonds – C-B++

Mirage Shroud – C++

10101010101010

Upon an endless field of grass, and beneath the azure ceiling of the sky lay four individuals finally at rest after so long. The male at the center of the resting souls had a hair of red and sharp brown eyes closed in contentment. He wore pure white garments with blue outlines that glowed dull, and white tassets that were covering the back of his legs. Beneath that he wore a black with dull grey outlines that was armored and padded lightly, and padded black pants. However, the smile he wore attracted far more than his strange garb.

To his left, his arm wrapped around her waist, lay a woman wearing fine red garments, most defiantly expensive looking, but still tasteful. Her dark hair in contrast to her aqua colored eyes. With a smile she snuggled closer to her man's shoulder, nuzzling filled with love.

To the man's right arm lay a woman garbed in a dress of white and blue. Her golden hair, often folded into bun, was casually spread beneath her. Her eyes staring into the ocean in the sky and her smile eternally shining as her hands grabbed tightly on the man's arm.

And lastly, was a woman delicately dressed in a white dress with black leg long skirt. She rested on top of the man's body and was the only one asleep. Her purple her moved gently with the summer breeze and her purple eyes closed and moved, they being the only clue that she was dreaming.

The song of the gentle wind was all was heard until the man began to hear a faint noise, sort of like a pulse… no a heartbeat. His eyes widened as he began to shift his body. He needed to get up. The pulse began to get louder.

As he began to shift the ladies around him noticed his movement.

"Shirou? Is something the matter?" asked the girl with purple hair asked. The man, now known as Shirou, woke her up. She looked at him inquisitively purple eyes wide with concern.

"Sakura." He began; he never liked having another person, and especially those he cared about, worrying for him. "I think I'm being summoned again."

"What!" the girl with dark hair and a red dressed started with a surprise tone. "What the hell do you mean, "Summoned again". You can't be summoned again. You ended the Grail Legacy and returned the Heaven's Feel back to Akasha!"

"Rin, I know you are right, remember I bound myself to Akasha. The contract we made is absolute. So long as the she is in peril I must answer the call, and call usually means being "summoned".

Rin was obviously upset. She did not like the thought of Shirou leaving them again. "So it doesn't matter that you destroyed the Grail in the Eighth Grail War, or that you eradicated the remains of the Darkness in the Ninth!"

"That is enough Rin. In order for the Shirou to obtain the rewards he now receives a cost must be paid. His service in exchange for our happiness, personally, I believe it was a foolish choice to bind you to the World Shirou. But, there is honor and duty in such a role." It was the gold haired woman who rebuked Rin. Her face hard, but her eyes knew respect and sadness at the same time. Even she did not wish for man to leave.

"You're just happy that Shirou restored your Knights of the Round Table and your followers, Saber. Still I suppose your right, it's not as if we can stop this from happening." Rin relented to Saber's, Artruria Pendragon being her real identity, logic. Being summoned was something they could not stop, and Shirou did allow the four of them to be together as long as he continued to serve. If Shirou hadn't invoked Akasha then over six billion souls would have been fed into the Grail, Rin would have been dead, Sakura would have been a Dead Apostle and Shirou and Saber would never be able to reunite. So frankly, a few decades without their Shirou were a small price to pay for saving the world and having eternity with each other. But she still didn't like it, even with Saber's Knights to contend with, a perverted Merlin as her teacher and the comforts of two other woman were somewhat boring sometimes, and there were some things that a man could do that a woman can't do and Rin would have Shirou be the only man near her.

"So you really have to go Shirou?" Sakura asked in timid voice. They were all standing now. Their paradise halted, their eternity cut short. "If you have to go remember the promise you made. Don't stop living here, in the past, and forget about the present." Her voice soft, but her words, which carried her conviction, was hard. Her gaze never wavered as she locked eyes with Shirou.

Shirou on the other hand blushed rather brightly. Ever since his return from the eighth Grail War the three of them pressured him to… well "Live in the present". He was rather uncomfortable with that thought, but he brushed it aside for now. "I promise to take that into consideration Sakura." The look her received from the rest of his women immediately had him on alert. "Don't give me that look, chances are I'll be too busy fighting to even consider" he stuttered as the thought once again crossed his mind "what you are proposing I should do."

"Regardless Shirou, your time with us is nearly done. I do not believe arguing this detail is what you want to do." Bless Saber, Shirou thought. She was always the most sensible one. "You're right as always Saber" Shirou agreed heartily.

Shirou turned to Sakura Matou, and with both of his hands gently cupped her face. He stared into her eyes with longing before slowly closing the distance of their lips. Sakura was a gentle woman and a gentle lover, it only a sound reason that a gentle kiss was best suited for her. Shirou projected all his life, his love, and protection into that kiss and when it was done he smiled at Sakura. "I will always love you my Sakura". Sakura did not glance at him, instead she buried her face in his chest to hide the tears, her words were not needed, and he already knew her feelings.

When they separated he walked over to Saber and put both hands at her waist, she in turn had her left hand on his back and her right brushed his cheek affectionately. A moment later she kissed full on the lips with all the confidence and aggression of a King and all the passion of a blushing bride. "I will always love you my Artruria." Her smile never reached his eyes, as she hid them in his neck. King she may be, but for the moment she was a woman readying herself to separate from her love.

Finally, Shirou approached Rin. As he neared she scoffed at his approach and turned her head. Shirou could not help but smile, she was always like this. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to fix her. He come upon her suddenly, wrapped hi left arm around the entirety of her body and held it firmly against his own body. This way she could not move her arms, with his right hand he grabbed the ends of her hair tightly, she could not feel his hand that far away from her head, and gently pulled so that her face angled up to face his own. At this point as they both gazed at each other's eyes Rin was already panting heavily and her cheeks were red. Shirou opened his mouth and extended his tongue slightly out of his mouth, Rin followed suit after a moment. Their kiss was forceful, noisy, if a bit violent. Shirou's passion, strength and dominance used as he fought Rin's tongue, a battle he won actually. "I will always love you Rin". At this proclamation Ring set her forehead on his chest. "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot".

He let got of her and backed away from all three of his loves. He smiled at each of them, and they reciprocated that action. A gently waved at them and they returned it. As a white light began to enveloped him, he vowed to himself to return to Avalon, once more to be in the arms of the women he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments – Alright first order of business is to thank all of you guys for reading and commenting on my stories, really appreciate it guys. Second order, all of you are assuming that Shirou is the same person that anime left off as. That is a no. Shirou died, become a Heroic Spirit, Made a specific DEAL With AKASHA, AKA the World. That is why Shirou has a new class and so many positives, the method in which he died and immortalized is unique to all other Heroes, therefore, he is stronger. Furthermore, this Shirou is CONSIDERABLY older, experienced and battle hardened than the anime. In, fact all you guys should just consider him as an alternate EMIYA/Archer. And final order, don't worry about his history I will properly explain his death and ascension and the deal he made with AKASHA later in the story.**

Shirou Emiya

Class Designation - Ronin

Skills

Riding – C++

Independent Action – A+

Magic resistance – B

Base Parameters

Strength – B

Endurance – B++

Agility – D

Mana – E

Luck – C+

Personal Skills

Bravery - A+

Clairvoyance – B

Eternal Arms Master – A+

Knowledge of Respect and Harmony – B

Projectile – A

Protection from Projectile – A

Noble Phantasms

Unlimited Blade Works Plus – Anti-World-C-A+++

Salvitore Mundi: Hopes of Gaia – Anti-Army-A+(Unusable)

Bahamut: Primal Lord of Dragons – Riding Mount/Familiar(Unusable)

Equipment

Phantom Armory – C+

Ring of Bonds – C-B++

Mirage Shroud – C++

1010101010101010

With an almost confusing feeling his body was flung from his reality, the land of Avalon, to wherever he is now. Upon touching the green grass he kept as low as he could possibly go. Knees bent, head down a position of both submission, an acknowledgment of his service, and preparation, so that he could act with great efficiency should something happen.

"Upon your summoning I have come forth. Speak to me, who is my Master."

The silence was deafening, and only the wind was his answer. It was seconds later that he finally caught his bearings. He felt no one around him, could hear no sound made by humans or otherwise and cannot smell any man made items within the vicinity. When the white clad Shirou Emiya finally left his head from his submissive pose he finally realized something very important.

He was alone, Shirou blinked in disbelief. There was no one here, no gathering of souls, no surprise Servant combat, hell there were spells flying any direction. But the worst thing of all was that there was no Master that bound him.

"Oh hell not again!" Shirou was quite angry.

FFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!

Scratch that, the man was pissed. With no Master to provide Prana for him that means…

"Shit I reverted back to Ronin. Dam it my Phantasms are sealed" Shirou Emiya is the youngest Heroic Spirit to be brought forth before the Throne of Heroes. However, in his end and ascension differed from all other previous heroes. He was incapable of being any other Servant Class except for two that where specifically created for him.

The first Class was "Ranger" a jack-of-all-trades class that prioritized survival and black ops. So long as he had a Master that supplied him Prana he was a true Heroic Spirit, entitled with the entire blessing and perks that come with that title. However, should he lack a Master he would revert back to the other class specifically forged for him. As "Ronin" he is, for the lack of a better word, full resurrected.

"Fuck! I'm human again, this is bad."

That is correct. So long as he remains Ronin, he is once again a human with none of the blessing of a Servant and only the skills he acquired through life. As well, as the weakness of the flesh.

GGGGRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLLL!

Almost immediately the man known as Shirou collapsed on his knees clutching his stomach in agony. "I need fooooood." Was his pitiful whimpering.

ROOAARAARARARAR!

Shirou looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he could have seen at this very moment. Looking at Shirou at this point was giant scaled creature. It's green scales matched the forest around him, orange spikes littered its back, its arms were thick with corded muscles and sharp claws dotted its hands. As it's roar filled the forest once more Shirou was greeted with the sight of teeth, and there were quite a bit of them, rows of them even. To normal mage or man for that matter, this sight would have had them releasing both their bowels and their blader due to fear. But to the hungry Shirou Emiya it was …

"FFFOOOOOOODDDD!" The green wyvern was treated to the sight of several hundred small silver daggers appear float behind what it believed would be an easy meal. Poor, poor wyvern it didn't even had a chance scream like a baby.

So consumed by his hunger Shirou did not even question why the beast was there, after this is the first time he has ever seen its kind.

101010101010101010

By the Shirou had finished eating the remains of the Wyvern it was already dark and he could even begin to se the stars in the sky.

BOOOMMMM!

Well there goes the calm. When Shirou heard the explosion, he reinforced all his senses and scanned the immediate area. That was when he felt it, a few miles north lay hundreds of magic signatures that he could "smell" and a little ways south from that three signatures with similar scents. The first scent Shirou believed to be a town or a village at the very least. But the three other scents were very similar and different. Shirou's eyes widened, he could smell the pain, the blood, within the scent with the highest energy, that person was hurt. The second strongest energy was… wild, untamed…dangerous. That was the threat, the enemy. And the weakest of the three energies were pure, almost innocent.

"Uh-oh. A victim. I have got to get there soon, before the shit hits the fans." With any further thought he reinforced his legs and dashed through the forest and headed towards the battle. He had precious little time.

10101010101010101010

"Sister! What happened?" Cried Lissana as she dropped out of her green bird Take over magic. She knelt alongside her sister, Mirajane, as she looked at her for injuries. Her body was badly bruised, and her arm might be broken, but the most alarming aspect of the situation was her near depletion of magic energy. Lissana was shocked and a little bit afraid, at this rate her sister could not activate here Satan Soul Full Body Takeover.

As Lissana kept fretting, the ground rumbled and shook and a great creature lumbered over to their position.

"I was too careless Lissana." Began the injure Mirajane "But, Elfmann used a Full Body Take Over and became "The Beast""

"What! But brother can't-"

"Yes, he can't control it, "The Beast's" Magic was too much for him to control. Hurry and Get out of here."

"NO!"

"Lissana NO! Don't, Elfmann Can't hear you!. He's become the beast!"

Lissana stood her ground and met her behemoth o a brother. The large shadowed creature towered over her. Nervousness filled Lissana, even fear, and her brother was scary.

"That's enough Elfmann, sister is hurt. Stop it right now!" she spread her arms in vain attempt to halt her brother and shield her sister. "Please stop. Let's all go home, together." She smiled sadly, and then looked in horror as her brother raised his giant fist and had it sweep towards her in pure brutality.

"Lissana!" Mirajane looked in fear, as the fist was about to snuff the life from her youngest sister.

RHO AIAS!

Just as the giant fist was about to collide with her youngest sister a miracle was performed. The fist made contact with a large flower shaped shield. However, something strange occurred the shield managed to block a blow from the "The Beast" but after wards two of the seven "petals" that made up the shield were obliterated and faded away.

"UUGH! What a monster, that hit tore down two of the fields. Damn that hurt." That was when Mirajane saw the mysterious man. He was clad in a white vestments and black pants and armor. He wore a hood some sort of bindings around his face. She could not get a fix on his physical appearance. The white cloak seemed to emanate some sort of energy that constantly shifted his appearance; his body seemed to move while simply standing still. "Like a mirage." Thought the oldest of the Take over Siblings.

"Damn that hurt. Girl, get over her and save your sister dammit!" That got Lissana's attention. She ran back to her sister who right behind the stranger.

"Who are you mister and what is that?" Lissana was still shaken from her near death experience from her brother.

"We'll talk later, first I have to take care of that thing." With that a sword appeared in his hands in a flash.

"What! Reequip Magic." Mirajane had seen that specific magic many times before when fighting her guild mate Ezra the Titania. But the sword itself was strange it had a yellow handle and brown wrappings, it had no hilt that she could see and there were no edge or point to the sword at all, it was completely blunted, and in her a opinion a useless sword. But what really grabbed her attention was along the steel of the sword were countless symbols, runes as far as she could tell, in black ink. With speed Mirajane was only accustomed to in S-Class mage battles the sword was thrown and imbedded itself in the center of the her Brother,

"NNOOOO! Don't hurt my brother!" Lissana was panicking now. The sword had made her brother roar out in anger once more, the shield was dispelled somehow by the stranger and it began to lumber towards them again. "Please that's my brother! Stop hurting him!" she was begging at this point.

The stranger turned to the two sisters. For the first time they managed to finally see a feature upon the stranger, a pare of sharp glowing blue eyes that seemed to pierce their minds. "That's your brother?" the stranger said incredulously "You must be joking!".

"No she is speaking the truth. Elfmann tried to save us using his Full Body Take over. But the "the Beast's" Magical power was too much for him and he lost control."

"What! Take over? The Beast? Dammit you mages really wont stop your sick experiments will you?" The man became confused, surprised and then angry in that order as he heard the explanation. "Doesn't matter though. I'll get the full story out of you two after I deal with your brother." That made both the sisters gasp. "And stop worrying, I'm not going to kill your brother." He finished, the sisters sighed with relief. "Besides that sword I just threw can harm a single person, it's incapable of cutting anybody."

"What do you mean it just pierced The beasts Hide." Mirajane was now curious, that sword was most defiantly magical, no question about it.

"Don't worry I said. Eternal Antiquity is sword that doesn't harm anything, it's main ability is draw and deplete magical energy at an exponential rate, store it within the runes and later bestow upon the wielder." Explained the white clad man. The two sisters eyes widened as they heard the power of the blade. If what the man was saying is true than the sword could be "Mage Killer" in any battle between mages. "Now all we have to do is wait for the sword to drain your brother dry-"

CRICKLECRIKLE

CRASH!

The sound of glass breaking. The mans glowing eyes widened as he witness his sword exploding into tiny light shards and the The Beasts roaring again into the sky. "Dammit are your serious! Having that thing stuck on you would have drained a Lancer dry in a few minutes!"

"What happened I thought you said that sword could drain my brother of his magic" Mirajane was now panicking. In her current condition she could not do anything but play damsel in distress. And her sister was never a real powerhouse to begin with. Their mysterious man was their only defense at this point.

"I did, the problem is that Eternal Antiquity can only take a certain amount of magical energy and certain quality of it. Your brother's magic is too high quality and too much quantity for the sword to completely drain him in one go." Than man seemed to be concentrating. He quickly turned to Lissana barked out orders "Quickly get your sister out of here. Your nothing but dead weight at this point. Get out and I'll hold this guy off."

"Please don't hurt my brother!" Lissana was panicking as well too. Without that sword to siphon Elfmann's magic, she believed that the man would resort to real weapons.

"I won't, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I won't harm your brother but as long as you two stay here there's a chance that he'll target you again, and I can't save your brother and protect you two at the same time. Now leave!" the man was still concentrating, muttering something under his breath.

"But your sword didn't work and brother destroyed it.

"Aye, your brother managed to destroy it, but it did work, it managed to siphon quite a bit of his magical energy."

"But, what will you do without your sword? Elfmann would crush you easily." Mirajane was the one shouted this time, she hatd being ignored. What was that man up to, with that sword gone was there another way to strip away Elfmann's power?

"Stop worrying and go. He's getting closer." The man finally stoped chanting. And began to tense himself.

"What are you going to do?" Mirajane did not want to leave, she wanted to see what was going to happen. But unfortunately, her sister had other plans. Without another word she took to her bird form, picked her sister up and flew away, Mirajane was cursing and shout in the entire time.

"Good, finally gone. It's just you and me big guy! Let's see what you can do."

His response was a deafening roar and two raised fists.

_I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD_

10101010101010

AUTHORS NOTES! Okay everyone, heres the second chapter. Now at this point I need a feedback. Shirou requires a master, therefore I am considering all characters, EXCEPT FEMALES and there is reason for that. You can sugest any character you want, but currently I am edging towards Zeref the Dark Mage or Makarov of Fairy Tail. Remember there is a purpose for each character that is considered a master. Choose carefully


End file.
